


It Burns

by ImogenAmor42



Category: Borgias - Ambiguous Fandom, The Borgias (Showtime TV)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Enemy Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImogenAmor42/pseuds/ImogenAmor42
Summary: Micheletto seeks the love he feels to the man that has invaded his heart.





	It Burns

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I am truly a sucker for Micheletto being in love. Here is a short fic of what I imagined of Micheletto was searching in Pascal's confessions of betrayal and love so that he would forgive him and be able to feel only love for that last moment. We all know how their tragedy ends.  
> I am a little rusty at writing these but I hope it will eventually get better.
> 
> I will be thrilled if you leave a comment below and tell what you think!
> 
> Have a nice reading!

It was like any other day. Pascal was quietly scribbling something enthusiastically with his quill while Micheletto quietly watched the boys in silence. He always fancied quietness that often fell during their times together. Micheletto was often tired from missions he went through with Cesare and Pascal knew Micheletto needed his rest just as much as he did after a rough night of sex.

Micheletto, laying on his mattress, was watching his boy who seemed to be completely unaware of his impertinent gaze and studied the lean figure sitting on a chair. His eyes landed on that smooth neck he loved to kiss and leave gentle bite marks all over the smooth skin. He silently reveled the view in front of him and fantasized about the things he did, and he will do to this delicious boy. He never expected for someone of such gentle and pure nature step into his deadly routine. It was something alluring about this boy who fiercely, bravely even, invaded his space and stood beside him despite his own warning words. The kid has guts, he admitted that which was a part he couldn’t let go so easily.

He flinched unexpectedly, completely to his surprise, as his gaze was returned with those burning eyes, looking right into him. Even though he was very aware of his uncharacteristically response, he didn’t show it on the outside and starred right back. He wondered what took the boy’s look from his precious book and writing and only raised a brow in his ever so silent manner. He could feel his lips curl up for a short time. This was startling for him for he would never show such advances toward his partners before Pascal. He wondered what was this?

He remembered the words of passion. _Love and Hate_. And the fact that it _burns_ , it related to him completely in raw comprehension. Those eyes, ethereal as they are, were all these things he felt. As a man of few words, he understood this much but he could not delicately put them together as the boy did. Even when it comes to embracing his fragile magnificent body it is hard to put the feelings in words.

He sighed calmly ‘I hate, and I love. Why you may ask. I do not know, but it happens and I burn' he recited those words as Pascal did the first time a long time ago.

He carefully watched his boy utterly freeze on the spot, tempting lips slightly parted, gasp being released from them. Micheletto chest tightened at the sight of those flushed cheeks. How can such a delightfully sublime soul be blushing as the most innocent ones? He didn't move and let the words sink in silence, finding the boy's ears.

Pascal, speechless at those repeated words from his lover's mouth has left him standing up from a short shock he felt moment ago and his legs had guided him towards the source of puzzled words of love. Was this the game he played it so dangerously close to his heart? He knew this adventure would end with death or another bitterness his heart never knew it could exist. He knew the killer as Micheletto was dangerous but he entered his heart and he was afraid once the end would come. It completely shattered him from the inside as he had caught himself trapped in a vicious circle of love and betrayal. Love and hate that burns the core of your soul. It truly was indeed. The broken silence left him bewildered. He dared not to move yet he felt obligated to prove his feelings to the man in front of him. At least he could not deny him that.

He went down, crawled into Micheletto’s lap and kissed him without hesitation. He felt those rough lips return him the tender kiss he was looking for. ‘It is love and hate. They burn like us’ he whispered in Micheletto’s ear. The silence took over them again overbearing the unspoken truth.

Pascal’s hand rose and cupped a cheek of the man who responsively raised his own and embraced his. Pascal could swear he saw a glimpse of tears welling up in the corner of those cold eyes who had softened for this moment of weakness. He soothed his beloved with another kiss, this time more ravishing.

Micheletto now knew this is the bittersweet end that will come soon. It can’t last but he can enjoy it, nonetheless, until the time comes. He downed every bit of taste of those lips that made him feel the softness of love and basked in the pliant body in his embrace. For now, it didn’t matter if this was the enemy in his arms. For now, he will love this man. The man of hate and love. The man that burned him.


End file.
